Typically, the unmanned aerial vehicles have two kinds of flight modes, that is, manual flight by remote control and autonomous flight by navigation. The autonomous flight by navigation is mainly dependent on GPS, and the flight route is set on the satellite map in advance by a ground station or a smart terminal device, so that the unmanned aerial vehicles fly following each destination in the flight route, thus achieving the objective of autonomous flight.
Chinese Patent Application No. 201210312668.0, titled “method and device for compiling and controlling flight route”, discloses a method for compiling and controlling flight route. The method includes clicking and confirming the flight destinations in the compiling interface, calculating the flight distances between the flight destinations, compiling the flight route according to the flight distances between the flight destinations, transmitting the flight route to the unmanned aerial vehicle, and controlling the unmanned aerial vehicle to fly following the fight route.
Chinese Patent Application No. 201210328788.X, titled “method of flight route planning and long-range synchronous manipulation of unmanned aerial vehicle”, discloses a method of flight route planning and long-range synchronous manipulation of an unmanned aerial vehicle. The flight route planning refers to setting longitude and latitude coordinates, by which the unmanned aerial vehicle is bound to pass, on a smart mobile device, transmitting the coordinate data to a flight control plate, comparing the data with current coordinates measured by a GPS receiver of the unmanned aerial vehicle, and calculating the yaw angle and yaw distance, thus achieving the objective of navigation.
Actually, the above-mentioned two flight route planning is formulated by operators by means of a ground station or smart mobile terminal device based on existing satellite map. Because the accuracy of the satellite map is limited, and the operation of the operators has a certain error, the flight route planning method has uncertain factors and high risks.